Lairs and Hideouts
Available to Player Character level 10 and above, Lairs and Hideouts (a.k.a. bases) are obtainable "personal living spaces" for a player's character to dwell. Each Lair comes with a location-theme: sewer, penthouse, cave, bunker, tech, etc, that can be customized by the player with various objects, props and furniture found in-game or in the marketplace. The entrance to a lair can be set by the player to be in either Gotham City or Metropolis. Players with Lair System access are able to obtain Lairs, which have larger living areas. Players that do not have Lair System access may obtain Hideouts, which have smaller living areas but serve the same purpose as Lairs. Lair System access is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase access in the Marketplace for either 500 Station Cash or 500 Marketplace Cash. Themes Default Themes File:Deco1.jpg|Deco File:Dive1.jpg|Dive File:15962_10151238132373472_1730063440_n.jpg|Gothic Marketplace Themes (DLC) File:Ancienttheme.jpg|Ancient File:AtlanteanTheme.jpg|Atlantean * File:Bunkertheme.jpg|Bunker File:MP 041 (3).jpg|Brainiac * File:CaveTheme.jpg|Cave File:Lair2.jpg|Eastern File:Industrialtheme.jpg|Industrial File:Penthouse2.jpg|Penthouse File:Sewage1.jpg|Sewer File:BaseStyleTech.jpg|Tech * These Lair Themes have an large extra room, but PvP lair fights will not be possible. Deeds After obtaining a Lair or Hideout theme, the Player must obtain a Deed. A Deed dictates the location of the Lair or Hideout in Gotham City or Metropolis. The locations available depend on the theme selected (eg Deco locations are various apartment buildings while Sewer or Bunker are various street/ground-level locations). Price of Deeds depend on the location's proximity with other landmarks and the area's difficulty level. Amenities File:LairEquip9.jpg|Mainframe File:LairEquip7.jpg|Generator File:LairEquip10.jpg|Bank File:LairEquip3.jpg|Mailbox File:LairEquip8.jpg|Broker File:LairEquip8.jpg|RAD Kiosk File:CaveDummy.jpg|Sparring Target File:LairEquip11.jpg|Vendors File:LairEquip1.jpg|R&D Station File:ArmoryTech.jpg|Armory File:Amenity_Teleporter.png|Teleporter File:LairHench.jpg|Sidekicks and Accomplices File:SpecializedSentry.jpg|Henchmen and Backup File:Base Amenities Promo June 2014.jpg|Promo June 2014 Gallery File:LairEquip2.jpg File:LairEquip4.jpg File:LairEquip5.jpg File:LairEquip6.jpg See Also *Lair Battles *Base *Base Items *Base Pets Trivia *All players have access to the Dive theme. *Gothic and Deco themes are included with Lair System access. *Players can possess multiple Lairs and Hideouts and can also relocate an existing Lair/Hideout for a fee. *After Barbara Gordon was shot by the Joker in her father's house, the JLA designed and installed specialized security systems for the homes of families and friends of any member who requested it. The security systems included Thanagarian, Martian, Apokoliptian and Kryptonian technology as well as devices personally devised by the Batman. *Players must complete the Vault Ambush! mission before they will receive the mission granting them their lair or hideout. *Sherman Fine (aka The Broker) is an underground liaison that provides realty locations for villains to use as lairs and hideouts; his past customers include but are not limited to Catwoman, the Joker, Mister Freeze, The Riddler, the Gotham City Sirens and the Mad Hatter. He sometimes works in partnership with Jenna Duffy (aka The Carpenter), who specializes in outfitting various lairs and hideouts to her client's desires, in addition to operating as a residential repairman. *Prior to March 31st, 2015, Lair System access was included in the Home Turf DLC pack. Previous owners of the DLC will retain access including the Gothic and Deco themes. *The Titans Tower has rooms for all Teen Titans members and players can visit the rooms of Nightwing, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg during the Titans Targeted! alert. Category:Locations Category:Lairs and Hideouts